Merry Christmas Superwholock
by RobinB01
Summary: The Doctor, Sam, Dean, John, and Sherlock get together to spend Christmas. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Warning: This contains minor sexual reference


"Bored," Sherlock complained.

"Well what about the missing person case?" John asked.

"Not worth my time."

"Sherlock…"

"Yes John? What is it?"

"Nothing nevermind."

"Can you perhaps bring me a cup of tea?"

"I suppose Sherlock." He got up and went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Then there was a whirring wheezing sound. Something was materializing in front of 221B Baker Street. A blue police box appeared and a man stepped out of it. John looked out the window.

"He's here Sherlock."

"Who's here?"

"Your friend, the man in the blue box."

"Oh good, he's finally here."

"You were expecting him?"

"He rung me and said he had a case for me. I hope it's a murder."

"You always hope for a murder."

"They are the most exciting."

"Whatever Sherlock."

"Ah there you are," a voice from the door said. Sherlock and John looked up at him.

"Ah hello Doctor," Sherlock exclaimed.

"Doctor?" John asked.

"Yes John, I have two doctors now," Sherlock stood up and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Nice to see you again, old chap."

"Would you like some tea?" Sherlock asked getting a cup and pouring the Doctor some.

"I would love some."

"Here you are," Sherlock handed the Doctor the cup of tea and they sat down to enjoy their tea. Sherlock looked at the Doctor. "So what's the case?"

"Well…there have been several murders in…"

"Oh good…where?" Sherlock interrupted.

"Christmas town… in the 31st century." The Doctor continued.

"The future… oh...well…"

"C'mon Holmes…it will be fun, an adventure."

"Well…I guess."

"Sherlock are you bored?" John asked walking over to him.

"No…well I suppose but…"

"Sherlock take the case."

"Fine John…I'll take it."

"Good." The Doctor said.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"You and I can leave right now," the Doctor said getting up.

"What about John?"

"I suppose he can come too."

"Thank you so much Doctor," John said dully.

"Where are your companions Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh they should be coming. They were finishing up their research."

"Who are they?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." They walked in. "Ah there you are boys."

"Hello Doctor. We figure out who was killing them," Sam said.

"Well you don't need me then," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock you're not being polite," John said.

"John be quiet, I don't care."

"It's fine John. We'' deal with it, but could we perhaps spend Christmas with you lot. We would much appreciate it," the Doctor explained.

"There's no room," Sherlock said.

"We would love to have you," John interrupted. "When will you be back?"

"In a few minutes. Let's deal with problem boys." The Doctor and the Winchesters went to the T.A.R.D.I.S. It disappeared and John looked at Sherlock.

"Come to bed Sherlock."

"Fine John." John led Sherlock to bed and laid down. His lips crashed against Sherlock's and they leaned into each other. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John.

"John," Sherlock whispered.

"Yes Sherlock?"John replied.

"I'm horny," Sherlock moaned.

"Too bad, we're not having sex. I'm sorry, but we're going to have company." John kissed Sherlock's neck. There was a knock on their door. With a sigh, John stood up and answered the door.

"You're back already?" John asked the returning threesome.

"Yes, sorry it took so long. We tried to go as quick as we could," The Doctor replied. Dean wiped the sweat off his row and leaned against Sam.

"Is he okay?" John asked.

"He's just tired, but he might have a fever." Sam said worriedly.

"Lay him on the couch," John instructed and put on the kettle. He brought Dean some medicine and a thermometer, which Sam had to coax him to open his mouth. John stuck in the thermometer in Dean's mouth. John checked it when it beeped.

"It's 103.5, what hurts?"

"Well he said that his stomach felt like the pits of Hell, and he has a horrible migraine." Sam replied. Dean was asleep. John gave him an injection of medicine and Sam watched over Dean protectively. Sam rubbed Dean's chest and Dean whimpered.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Just go back to sleep. You need rest okay Dean? Close your eyes and sleep." Sam whispered and Dean fell asleep.

"Doctor would you like a cup of tea?" John asked.

"I'd love one."

"Here you are then," John handed the Doctor a cup of tea.

"Thank you John."

"You're welcome Doctor."

"So what do you usually do around here?"

"Listen to Sherlock complain about being bored."

"That sounds exciting," the Doctor smiled.

"Oh it is," John said sarcastically.

"Yeah ok. I'm going to go to my T.A.R.D.I.S. I'll be in, in the morning."

"Ok." John went up to bed with Sherlock.

"John I'm still horny."

"Sherlock shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine," he fell asleep.

Sam fell asleep on the floor by the couch and Dean stirred.

"Sam?"

"I'm right here."

"I want pie"

"I don't have any pie and you need sleep, so go back to sleep."

"Don't want to Sammy."

"You have too."

"Fine," he fell asleep.


End file.
